


Lonely Demon

by WeeabooandProud (SilvaeSong)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, i have no clue what this is, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaeSong/pseuds/WeeabooandProud
Summary: There's no way the battle with Tartaros won't change them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The result of watching Vampire Knight and Fairy Tail on the same day.

His hands gripped her sides tightly. He could feel the bones of her hips rolling beneath the skin in his grasp, her muscles rippling as she struggled.

He wasn't surprised. They all struggled the first time.

But he pierced them all just the same.

He could feel the warm liquid as it slid over his tongue. He savored her taste. He really liked this one. Pinned beneath him, she whimpered.

Ever so gently, he pulled his fangs from her neck. She had stopped struggling and simply cried silently.

Releasing her wrists, he cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear streaks there.

"What's the matter, Lucy? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Another whimper left the blonde as his breath ghosted against her cheek, his sensual voice whispering in her ear.

"Tell me, Lucy, exactly what you think. You think I'm a monster, don't you? Everyone does. That's why I wipe their memories, just like Doranbolt can.  Wouldn't want them telling anyone. Can't let my dirty little secret get ou-."

"Stop it!"

Natsu looked down at the girl beneath him. Typical. He had thought once that Lucy might be different. That she would accept him, vampiric demon side and all. The anger in her tear-filled eyes was enough of an answer for him. No one, not even Happy and Lucy, would ever accept his inner demon. How could they? He was a monster. He deserved to be alone. He wasn't worthy o-.

"Stop beating yourself up!"

Natsu stared at Lucy in shock. What was she...? Did she...?

" _Why_? Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped! This is why you left, isn't it? Oh _Natsu_! I'm so sorry!"

Natsu was frozen, shell-shocked, as Lucy clung to him, wept for him, comforted him.

This was not what he had expected. She wasn't afraid of him at all. If what she was saying was true, had she known, she would have gladly offered her blood to ease his cravings.

"L-Lucy..."

She smiled up at him through her tears.

"You don't have to be alone, Natsu. I'm here for you."

He shied away as she lifted a hand to his face. Hesitating only a moment, she cupped his cheek and wiped away a stray tear, just as he had done for her.

"Lucy, I ... "

She smiled.

"It's okay, Natsu."

" _No_!"

He shook his head violently. How can she _say_ that?! It was so _not_ okay what he had just done to her! He had to apologize, make it up to her ... _some_ how....

"Lucy, I'm so _sorry_. ... I'm sorry I left without warning. I left when you needed me most. ... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorry_."

"Hey, Natsu? Do you know why I'm crying?"

Natsu looked down at her, shaking his head less forcefully this time.

"I'm crying for _you_ , silly. You've had to go through this all alone. It started after we defeated Tartaros, didn't it?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Do you know why? Did it have anything to do with Igneel leaving your body?"

"I ... I don't know. ... I think ... I think it might be connected to what Mard Greer did to Grey and I. We were only saved from becoming neither dead nor alive by Grey's demon slaying magic. I can't imagine that that didn't have some ... lasting effects. ... "

"Oh Natsu ... We'll get through this together."

She hugged him tight as he cried into her shoulder, blood from his bite trickling between them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll add to this or not. Depends on the comments, so fire away! ;D


End file.
